Missing
by TheWantedHOA
Summary: Avan and Liz thought their lives would stay perfect forever. What happens when forever isn't as long as they'd hoped? SEQUEL TO FOREVER. ELAVAN. reviews are friendly, like ariana grande.


**This is the sequel to Forever, so if you haven't read that, I strongly advise you do.**

**The other sequel deleted! I guess it was kind of gonna happen anyway though, cos it was awful. But i'm back with a better idea! **

**So enjoy...**

**btw this is elavan. no h8.**

**oh and how cute does Lauren Amber Jogia sound I can't omg.**

**ok i'm gonna start now el oh el**

* * *

"I want a pony."

"Lauren, you've asked for a pony since you were 4 years old. There's no way possible that I can get you a pony." Avan told his 6 year old daughter, for the third time in the past week.

"But it's going to be my seventh birthday! Seven! S-e-v-e-n!" Lauren told him, stamping her foot in an angry way. Lauren was a beautiful little girl, her brown hair fell in ringlets around her pale face, and her big brown eyes were noticable from miles away. She was quite small for a six year old, but she was intelligent.

"Baby, I'd love to get you a pony, but I can't." Avan said. Lauren stuck out her lower lip, pouting.

"Fine. I'll go ask Aunt Ari." She trudged out the room and into the hallway, picking up the phone.

Avan sighed, and headed back into the kitchen where his wife, Liz, was sitting at the table. She got more beautiful every time he saw her.

"You okay?" She asked him, her forehead creasing in worry.

"Yeah. Lauren's just bugging me about getting her a pony," He told her. Liz laughed, and started twirling the gold ring that lay on her finger.

"Five years ago Saturday." She whispered, smiling. Avan took her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"14th of May 2014," He remembered, and they smiled together at the memory of their wedding.

"Okay," Lauren appeared in the doorway, phone in hand, "Aunt Ariana said that she'll buy me a pony the day Daddy buys Mommy a llama."

Avan and Liz laughed.

"Pass me the phone, sweety." Liz held out her hand as her daughter gave her the phone, "Hey Ariana."

"Alright then, kiddo, time to get you to bed." Avan picked up Lauren, who swung her legs around his waist instantly, and took her upstairs.

Once she was in her pyjamas, he carefully placed her in her bed and tucked the covers around her little body.

"Goodnight daddy, i love you." Lauren told him.

"Night Lauren, love you more." Avan said, turning off the light before exiting the room.

* * *

"I can't believe Lauren's seven on Thursday." Liz said to Avan, as they lay in bed that night.

"Seems like she was born only yesterday," He agreed.

"In that crazy hospital in Canada." Liz laughed at the memory. They stayed silent for a while, just enjoying eachother's warmth.

Liz turned over and snuggled into Avan's chest.

"I love you," She admitted. He smiled and looked down. Her eyes were closing over.

"I love you, too." He replied, pressing his lips to her forehead.

He watched her sleep for a while, before his own eyes started drooping.

\/\/\/\/

The next morning was hectic. Everyone was rushing around, having to be at different places at different times.

"Mommy, where's my lunch?" Lauren shouting over the sound of the kettle boiling.

"It's on the table, Avan where's my bag?" Liz replied.

"On the sofa, where you left it. Lauren have you done anything with my phone?" Avan asked.

"Yep, i left it in your room!" Lauren told him.

Liz knelt down to Lauren's height and looked into her brown eyes.

"Lauren, you're gonna have to be a big girl today. Me and your daddy are very busy, you're going to have to walk to school by yourself." Liz said.

"What about coming home?" Lauren said, not bothered by having to walk alone.

"Ariana will pick you up and bring you back, you'll be fine baby." Liz kissed her daughter's pink cheeks.

"Okay, mommy. I love you, goodbye." Lauren said as she walked out the house, turning left towards her school.

"I'm worried about her," Avan confessed once Liz was back inside.

"She'll be fine, her school is only a five minute walk from here." Liz promised him.

"I know." He smiled at her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We have to go now. This meeting won't wait for us," She reminded him.

"Mmkay." Avan quickly pressed his lips to Liz's, before going outside and heading towards the car.

* * *

Ariana had brought her husband, Matt, along with her to pick up her goddaughter.

"Where is she?" Matt asked. Almost all the children had come out of school, and Lauren was no where in sight.

"Wait there," Ariana said, heading towards the teacher, "Um, excuse me?"

"Yes, dear?" The middle-aged lady said.

"Is there anyone else in there?" Ari asked her.

"I don't think so, why, who are you looking for?"

"Lauren Jogia." Ariana confirmed. The teacher laughed to herself.

"No silly, Lauren wasn't in." She double-checked her list.

"What do you mean?" Ariana's eyebrows knotted together, fear and worry filling her.

"I mean, Lauren never came into school today."

* * *

**OOOH A CLIFFHANGER! Please review, they keep me going & mean alot.;D **

**Where do you think Lauren is?! Answer in reviews:D**

**:-) **


End file.
